Shelter me
by xkiluax
Summary: Matt Ishida...being the most popular one in the school..got everything he want...Everything ?
1. Default Chapter Title

Shelter Me Part 1  
  
Yamato Ishida, being the most popular vocalist in the band. He was always surround by bunch of girls, his friends, Tai, Izzy was always besides him. And now, even his brother, Takeru, move back to Odaiba. He has, everything he need, he want. But still ....  
  
He felt so lonely.  
  
It's true that he was always surround by girls, but did anyone of them understand him?  
  
He got the same feelings now ....it was just like when he notice Takeru doesn't need him anymore.  
  
They love me because of my appearance. I didn't have any good quality, except for my appearance. Appearance ....  
  
He sighed. I have everything I want ....or was I ?  
  
"Hey Matt ! "  
  
" Oh hi Tai. What's up ?"  
  
" Haha , something VERY funny happened just now."  
  
Matt notice Tai's mysterious grin.  
  
" What happened ????"  
  
"Your dearest BIG fan JUN offered you on a date in the microphone just now."  
  
" JUN ?! Oh God."  
  
" Poor Matt ."  
  
" I won't go ! Girls are silly. "  
  
" I admit but all except Sora."   
  
" Maybe you are right. Well , I have to go to the band practice. See ya '  
  
Matt took his Guitar with him and began to rush to the Hall. If he went to the Hall a minute late , he can't get in the HALL because there are bunch of girls !!! So he has to be quick.  
  
He rush to the Hall , without noticing the things around him and he suddenly notice that he knock someone down.  
  
He turned to see who it is ..  
  
AWWWWWWWW is a girl. Matt thought.  
  
" I am sorry, are you okay? " Matt ask, holding his hand out.  
  
To Matt 's surprised, this girl stands up by herself, ignoring his helping hand.  
  
" I am fine. "  
  
" Oh , Sora , is you."   
  
" Matt. So what makes you in a hurry?"  
  
" Band Practice."  
  
" Oh I see.... I have to go, my coach are waiting for me. Bye."  
  
" Bye "  
  
Tai was right. Sora was the only girl who will not kept bothering me. Maybe that's because she's a tomboy.   
  
Well, band practice is still band practice. I will have to go and fight the bunch of girls again.  
  
On the other hand....  
  
" Sora , what's wrong with you today ? You hurt your hand ? " Sora's coach asked.  
  
" Um....I ...."  
  
" Well Sora. I think maybe you need time to have a rest. Don't you ?"  
  
" No . I am fine. "  
  
" Really Sora ? "  
  
" YUP,"  
  
" Well , but I think it will be better if you get some rest. Just one day , OK ?"  
  
" But..."  
  
" No but ."  
  
"Yes......"  
  
Sora start packing up her things and she sadly went home.  
  
" Home...home again."  
  
Sora wish she could spend more time at school , she didn't want to go home ever since she got a new father.  
  
A father that could beat her , whip her and made her hands so painful that she can't hold her tennis racket properly.  
  
She sighed. Suddenly she heard someone calling her.  
  
" Sora ?"  
  
" Oh Hi Matt." She sighed  
  
" What's wrong ? You usually have your tennis practice a bit little bit longer?"  
  
" I hope I can have it a little bit longer too. But I can't . Look."  
  
Yamato take a glance at her hand.  
  
Man , he thought. She really want to have her practice ? I even wonder if she can hold a spoon.  
  
" Wow, badly hurt. How did you hurt your hand ? It seems that someone use a knife to strike your hand."  
  
Sora gasped. Wow good guess. Matt always seems to know everything.  
  
" Ar.....I um...well...I am fine."  
  
" Really ? "  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Well anyways , I will help you to carry your schoolbags and stuffs. Give it to me."  
  
" Thanks, but I am ...."  
  
" Fine ? You sure ?"  
  
" Yup, I will be Ok , thanks anyways. "  
  
" Hey Sora , let me help you. You need help , don't you ? "  
  
I need help ?  
  
" Sora ?"  
  
I need help. I need shelter. But who , who will knows, if I tell them about my father , mom surely will be depress.  
  
" Sora ???"  
  
" Um , that's Ok. I can handle it myself."  
  
" well , if that's the fact......"  
  
" I am sorry , I've got to go. See you tomorrow , Matt. Bye."  
  
" Wait , Sora ?"  
  
Hey ! She is hiding something .......I am sure she need my help , but why won't she let me help her ?  
  
Sora 's hand was shaking. She put down all her tennis equipments, she was exhausted. Her hand , after swinging the racket , starts to bleed again .  
  
  
" I try to pretend to be strong   
  
But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held. "  
  
" I will do anything to make my mother happy. " Sora whispered, as she was on her way home.  
  
Matt was walking home , with the guitar on his back , and girls watching him at his back.  
  
His mind kept on thinking about Sora.  
  
She was hiding something form me.......  
  
Awwwww....  
  
What was she trying to keep...? I am sure ...like someone hurt her on purpose. I can't believe her hand could be so...so badly injured...  
  
Focus on Sora ...again  
  
" I am home."  
  
" Sora "  
  
" What , Mr. Ashihana ?"  
  
" Is it what a daughter suppose to say when she face her father ? Call me DAD ."  
  
" Oh, is that what a father do to a daughter ?"  
  
She held out , her bleeding hand.  
  
" Well, I am going to hit you again if you don't call me father."  
  
" FINE . I am going to tell mom then."  
  
" You DARE ?"  
  
" Why not ! "  
  
" I bet you won't , or else I will even hit your PRECIOUS mom."  
  
"......."  
  
Sora stare at him in anger.   
  
" Call me DAD ."  
  
" No "  
  
" Maybe this will help in refreshing your memory."  
  
He took out a cutter , making an other cut on Sora's hand.  
  
Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Mother !  
  
Sora rushed to her room with her bleeding hand. She can't let her mom saw it.  
  
She can only bear the pain herself.  
  
Suddenly , she remembered what Matt had asked her just now.  
  
" You need help , don't you ? "  
  
Yes....tears start rolling down her cheeks ...  
  
I need help   
  
I need a shelter....  
  
Help me ,   
  
Shelter me , Shelter me , Please shelter me.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
REVIEW please , I need ya's comment ~  



	2. Chapter 2

Shelter me part 2  
  
Shelter me , shelter me , please shelter me.  
  
Arrr........drove that out of your mind Sora...you have to be strong ....  
  
I can handle this....  
  
I must...  
  
Ishida department   
  
" Hey Matt ?! " said T.K  
  
" Matt ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
" Oh , sorry . I was thinking."  
  
" About what ?!"  
  
" Well.. don't you notice Sora hurt her hand , T.K ? "  
  
T.K shook his head, " really ? Was it serious ?"  
  
" yea."  
  
" How did she hurt it ?"  
  
She won't tell me , no matter how many times I ask.  
  
" Well..nothing ...T.K...go to sleep"  
  
" You are hiding something ? Matt ?"  
  
Yea...hiding something...  
  
I know she was trying to keep the truth away from me.  
  
The next day...Sora 's hand was getting worse....Sora knows it.  
  
She can't even hold her racket........  
  
Flashback....  
  
" What's wrong with you Sora ? You forgot all your tennis skills in a night time ? Be serious Sora. You know we are having a tournament on next Tuesday with the Kachiwa school ? Sora. I will give you one last chance tomorrow. If you did not perform well enough I will kick you out of the tennis team." Said her coach , strictly.  
  
End flashback.  
  
" Stupid Ashihana (her new dad's last name), stupid coach , stupid flower arrangement , stupid , stupid , stupid....  
  
Stupid me......  
  
She sobbed...she always want to win that tournament....but it seems it was hopeless now......  
  
It was hopeless now.  
  
" Hey Matt , you see Sora today ? "  
  
" No tai , what happened ?"  
  
" Well her coach tell me that she was not going well....at her tennis practice"  
  
" VERY FUNNY tai. Your jokes are being..."  
  
" No Matt , it was not a joke ! "  
  
" Yea mean Sora doing bad in tennis ? no way."  
  
" Look at this ! "  
  
Matt gasped.....  
Dear Miss Sora Takenouchi ,   
  
If you fail to do well in the next time , you know your consequences.   
  
Mr. Chika.  
  
" A warning letter ?!"   
  
" Yea" Tai sighed , "I wonder what's wrong with her."  
  
" yea don't know ? I thought she must have tell you ?"  
  
" How do I know ? I have known Sora for a long time , but it seems I didn't really understanding her."  
  
This was because she hide everything from us.  
  
I 've to find her....  
  
I have to.  
  
Sora Takenouchi...........  
  
I can't stand it any longer , I can't stand myself any longer ,   
  
The bearer of the crest of love , I know it was a mistake  
  
The bearer of the Crest of Love with a broken family.  
  
And a broken hand..  
  
"SORA !"  
  
Sora can hear Matt calling her far far away.   
  
She wiped her tears away , and smile...bitterly  
  
" Hey Matt."  
  
Matt was looking like ... he was depressed ? Sora notice he was acting a little bit unusual.  
He's holding a letter ?  
  
" Matt..? What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
Matt sat next to Sora, "I was getting worry."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" About a particular person."  
  
" so Jun write you a love letter , Matt ?" Sora laughed  
  
Matt gazed at her crimson eyes deeply.  
  
"About you."  
  
Sora gasped, and was slightly blushing a little " about.... me...? Um...yea...I am fine."   
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Why not."  
  
" Then let me at a look at your hand right now !"  
  
" Um well..."  
  
" Sora, explain."  
  
" I. Um...yea. I well when I was cutting flowers yesterday..."  
  
" I want the truth."  
  
Sora can't avoid those deep ocean blue eyes, she know it, if she kept on staying with Matt , she will start to cry uncontrollably . So she decide to go away .....  
  
She stands up, and was ready to go...  
  
" Why did you have to avoid me."  
  
" Um, Matt, I was just, um...in a hurry. I have made an appointment with Mr chika.... he is going to give me something."  
  
" This one."  
  
Matt handed out the letter, Sora just stood there , not believing Mr. Chika wrote something like that...........  
  
Tears running down from her face...  
  
" Sora...."  
  
She just can't help it   
  
She doesn't want to cry in front of anybody. She spends years, pretending to be strong and dependable. She put so much effort in it but when it come to the quitting of tennis and......  
  
She just can't help it.  
  
  
TBC  
  
I know this is kinda rush..and my grammar.....anyways , reviews are always welcome !  



End file.
